School Rumble : Love Wind
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: Another romance , another story.. HarimaXEri HarimaXTenma ImadoriXKaren
1. Chapter 1

**School Rumble : Love wind**

**Written by**: Sanji-dreams

**Disclaimer**: All School Rumble's stuff aren't mine at all .

**Author Note ** : This fanfics was originally in French and I decided to write it again in English to share it easily . The French version is ' School Rumble : Ai Kaze' if you are interested by it . This fanfics take place After the 22# but that's not so important to understand the plot .. If you like it , Please rate and Review , I'll be very glad !

**Onegai, I need help !**

Finally , Harima succeed to tell his feelings to Tenma . Tenma , who wanted to be OK with dating things , immediately planned to her new boyfriend a date . Of course , Harima accepted and tried to stay calm but in reality , he wasn't at all . Tenma was in the same state than Harima and ran to ask some pieces of advice to her friends . Harima did the same thing but ask Imadori , famous for his several dates .

In a small restaurant near the School , we meet Tenma again . She seems to be wait for someone . For the first time , she left at her home her School's uniform to wear a small red and white top with a miniskirt . The restaurant's door open and Akira , Eri and Mikoto cames in . They sit near her friend . the first thing they notice , it's of course the clothes that Tenma is wearing .

' Tenma , you are so cute like this !' say Mikoto

' The skirt is kinda shorter but it suit well .' add Akira

' So , tell us Tenma , why did you ask us to come here and why are you dress so well ?' ask Eri-chan .

Of course , when Harima asked Tenma to became his girlfriend , they were far than the other classmates of the 2C . That why the three friends were kinda lost and were asking why Tenma was dress like that .

' First thing you have to know , that's Harima and I are going out since yesterday ..' say the young girl

The three girls are stunned when they heard the new . After a few question about how he proposed , if he kissed her or the same kind of question , Tenma succeed to talk again .

' Please , listen to me ! I'm gonna tell you everything you want to know this evening but if I asked you to come , it's because I need help right now !'

' What's up this afternoon ?' ask Eri-chan

' yesterday , to make believe to Harima that it wasn't my First date and that I was Ok with this kind of things , I ask him to go out this afternoon ..'

' But in fact , for you , it's really your First date and you don't know what to do this afternoon to avoid to make your sweet Ha-ri-ma bored ?'

' Ano … Akira-chan , you are embarrassing me !'

' You're so clever Akira ! I didn't know that was your First date , Tenma ! That's so cute …'

' Why are you saying that ? You never had a date too , Mikoto ..'

' And what about you , Eri ? You dumped all the men who proposed you !'

' Please , Don't fight ! Focus on my problem !'

The two girls stay calm and Eri's Eyes start sparkling and she turn to Tenma .

' Don't worry ! About the clothes , it's perfect , there's nothing to change . Tell me , what's the time and the place where you are suppose to meet ?'

' 13h3O in front of the fountain of the mall'

' Perfect timing .. Now listen carefully . If you want have an unforgettable date …'

About ten tables further , Harima was also waiting someone . Although he was still wearing his High-School Uniform , the young man was shaved and his locks were better than usual . he opened his jacket and was wearing a white shirt under it . Imadori comes and sit next his classmate , without notice that the girls were at the same restaurant .

' Yo Bearded ! What's up who need my help so faster ?'

He scan Harima's clothes and smile to him .

' You hit a girl and you've got a date today and you need help before it !'

' Yeah , you're right ..'

' But , you can understand , that before I give you some help , you have to tell me who is the lucky girl !'

Imadori take a pen out of his pocket and start scribble some words on the page ' couples' .

' It's Tenma .'

' Let it go , Harima , I don't want to hear how Tenma help you but , of course you have to thanks her later but I'm asking you who is the girl you are dating today ..'

' I'm dating Tsukamoto Tenma today , Imadori !'

Imadori drop his pen and look his friend with a very scary stare .

' Don't tell me that you're dating her ? why didn't you choose Akira or even Eri ? They have C cap but Tenma hasn't got even a B cup !'

' Listen , if I called you , that wasn't because your opinion about my girlfriend but about advice for my date , understood and about cool places for couple , dating things in fact ..Moreover , you have problem with Karen so don't ever give me lesson !'

' Right .. I got it . But tell me how all this happened after , ok?'

' Right , if you want really want to know ..'

' yeah ! so if you want succeed , you have to …'

**Author Note 2** : _The chapter two is gonna be soon online , just let me the time to work on the translation_


	2. Chapter 2

**First Date ! ( Part One) **

The main clock of the mall ring 3'o'clock . Harima , who was at the meeting point 1 hour before , was waiting his girlfriend as he was wondering himself how she will be dress . Lost in his mind , he suddenly feel a hand who is holding his hand . he open the eyes and see Tenma , sit next to him .

'Hi , you ..'

' Hi'

Then the young man notice the clothe that the young girl is wearing . He pass his hand on Tenma's hair .

' You're really beautiful dress like that . I really like it . It's so much better than the School uniform ..'

' of course it is ..'

The girl start to blush and outline a shy thank you . But when she start to feel the tender necking of the young man on her hair , she pick the head up and look at Harima in the eyes , with tenderness , saying to him :

'You're quite beautiful too , you know ..'

Hide behind an advertisement board , Akira , Eri , Mikoto and Imadori were spying at the new couple . In fact , Imadori really doesn't care about Harima and Tenma but he was doing this to be more closer to Mikoto ..

Still Hugging , Harima and Tenma were looking at each other tenderly in the eyes . Harima take his hand off Tenma's hair and start to caress the face of the young girl . Their faces brings together little by little , the lips of each other aren't so far than before anymore ..Harima , in a surge of courage , finally decide to make the first step to kissing his cute girlfriend . Both of their eyes were closed but when they were about to do it , Tenma sneeze without warm . Harima , who received the whole thing , remove his glasses and Tenma takes quickly a handkerchief out of one of her pocket of her jacket and start wiping tenderly the face of her boyfriend .

' I'm really sorry , Hario … I'm so stupid !' said the young girl , tears all over her face

But Harima takes Tenma's handkerchief and wipes the few tears who flowed on the angelic face of Tenma .

' Don't worry about that . We have the whole days to do it .. we'll try later , ok ?' answer the boy , cheerful .

Then the Mall's clock ring 4'o clock and Tenma got up and takes Harima's hand on hers .

' Come on sweetheart , we've a lot of things to do !' said Tenma cheerfully .

' You're right .'

They get up and go to the south exit of the Mall .

Still hide , the four so called spy were stunned . As they were about to share the most perfect kissing time , this silly Tenma sneeze ! Akira , who taped the scene , was playing it again and again .Eri was too stunned to do something and Mikoto was talking with Imadori . Because of that , the group didn't notice that the couple ran away ..

Back on the happy couple . holding hands , Harima and Tenma were walking in the commercial street of Shibuya . As they were passing near a jeweler's shop , Tenma noticed a very cute jewel : a sort of blue necklace , shape of a heart who can be opened to slip a picture inside . They were also a slot to engrave something . Seeing that his girlfriend was looking at it , Harima took Tenma and came in the shop .

' Good afternoon sir . what can I do for you ?'

' I would like to buy the blue necklace who is exposed in the window .'

' Harima , don't .. I was just looking at it ..'

' This will be my gift to you , ok?'

' Harima …'

' Please .'

' All right .'

' Is it this one , sir ?'

' Yes , exactly this one .'

' May I add that there is a slot where a engraving can take place .'

' Good , so what do you want engraving on it , sweet ?'

The young girl whisper something to her friend 'ears ..

' Have you decided , sir ?'

' Yes , please engrave ' Love Is Blind' and in small print beside it ' HxT' said Tenma , cheerfully .

' Fine . So , my price will be 15000 yens .'

Harima took off from his wallet two bank note and gives them to the salesman . Five minutes later , the two lovers get off the shop with the necklace still in the case , in the only free hand of Tenma . She turn around to Harima and hug him tenderly .

' thanks you very much , Honey . This necklace is gorgeous'

' I would offer you the most rare pearl if I can buy it ..'

Chapter 3 soon .. Will the date finish well ? Will the others keep spying on Harima and Tenma ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : First Date ( part 2)**

_Previously : ' thanks you very much , Honey . This necklace is gorgeous'_

' _I would offer you the most rare pearl if I can buy it ..'_

'Come here , I'm gonna put it on you .'

He takes the case , take the jewel out and put it delicately on Tenma's neck . But as he was about to put it correctly , his free hand touch Tenma's left breast . the young boy notice it and he takes it out immediately and apologize to Tenma but instead of being annoying , she laugh and look at her boyfriend .

' Please , don't apologize to me . it's perfectly normal to want touching them even if they aren't big as Mikoto's or Eri's . You're my boyfriend now and you're the only one who can do it so enjoy !'

' Sorry .. and don't worry about the size , I've touched them less than ten seconds but they seems to be quite good .. You know , only the boys like Imadori judges the quality of a woman according to their breast size , for myself , I prefer a clever one than a big breasted one !'

Still spying , the four sighed .

'Tenma is clever ? Bollocks ..'

' I agree with Eri .. Tenma is maybe cute but clever , hell no ! She is the most stupid girl in the class ..'

' And what about harima said ? That's false that I judge women just according to their breast size .. Except Mikoto of course .. Cup C , Cup C ..'

But Imadori is hit by Mikoto before he could only stare at Mikoto's breast .

' Shut up , hentai . Harima can be right sometimes ...'

' Why did you add ' sometimes' ? Harima is always right !'

' why are you so violent ? I just said that Harima isn't always right , you think too , isn't it ?'

' Let it go , Mikoto . You know that she's still in love with him and she just express her jealousy against Tenma ..'

' Akira ! stop saying crap ! I'm not in love with him ! He's rude , stupid , violent , he can't understand the feelings of the others ..'

' Including yours , isn't it ?'

' Shut up , Imadori !'

The couple is still smiling at each other and the girl decide to embrace her boyfriend . She suddenly start to feel the hands of the young boy on her breasts and let him do it . Seeing that the girl enjoy it , he whisper at Tenma's ear :

'they're excellent , honey … in passing , you'll be careful because I unclipped your Bra , who is very cute by the way ..'

They cut the hug and as she was about to clip her bra again , she say to Harima :

'You're very gifted when you have to do this kinda things .. Looks like you did it before ..'

They look at each other and finally succeed to making out . Tenma feel the sweet lips of her boyfriend on hers . The contact of the two tongue transport her in a unknown state .. She feel that Harima's hands left her breast to caress her thigh and her butt then start lifting the short skirt of the girl . As they were about to move to Tenma's panties , the young girl whisper to Harima :

' Not now , please , Keep it for later , Love .. We've lot of time to share , the day isn't finish yet ..'

As the message has been passed , she feel that the hands who were previously under the skirt goes back to the thigh quickly to finish under the shirt and on the Bra . The young girl let her boyfriend doing it during one or two minutes , really great according to her limitless moans , and Harima enjoy it too very much . But Tenma was enterprising too and was cuddling the whole body of her boyfriend .

After 5 minutes , they break the hug . The two put their clothes back to normal then look at each other and start holding hands again .

' It was wonderful , Love .'

'it really was … Thank you so much .'

' I know that .. I felt it once ..'

' You naughty girl .. Shame on you ! How dare you touch THIS place ?' start harima , joking .

' You told me this when you are the one who unclip my bra every time you hug me ?' retort Tenma to her boyfriend , joking too

then the couple decide to move on and to go to the cinema . , still holding hands, like two lovers on their last date before they die .

We meet the quartet , hide behind a tree this time . They are so shocked by the previous scene especially Eri .

'how can be so stupid 5 minutes before and so indecent after ..'

Akira , who taped the scene was torn between erase it or keep it . Still embarrassed having this kind of scene taped , she wasn't able to look at the other and ask , shyly :

' I must erase this scene , isn't it ?'

' I think you should do it , Akira , don't you think Eri ?'

' Yeah ..'

' Stop ! this kind of scene must be keep preciously ! If you want threw it , just made me a copy ..'

But he is cut by Mikoto quickly , who hit him badly .

' Really , would you thought that Tenma can be like .. that ?'

' No , I didn't . and I'm wandering how she succeed to hide this so long ..'

Eri was crying because Tenma went more far than her about boys ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : First Date ( part 3)**

Finally , After a good action movie , a lunch in a Ramen restaurant and 5 or 6 little kisses , all indecent one according to Eri , Harima was in front of Tenma's house ; unfortunately the date was over and they have to leave.. This is the time they choose to confess their love : Tenma started the whole thing . Tears all over the eyes and stick to harima , she confess to him her love After a meaningful kiss , it was a beautiful ' I love you' who made Harima crying too . Harima , touch by this declaration , makes his own declaration and kiss Tenma . After a few minutes on Tenma's lips , Harima's goes down to Tenma's neck and start sucking it . Tenma enjoy it and she even moans . Harima takes advantage of the situation and try to put again his hand on Tenma's butt . he's surprise when he notice that Tenma don't push him back . Moreover , she put her hand on Harima's chest and caress it . Harima's hands goes and come back on the panties and the girl keep moaning . At this moment , she whisper to him , with a very sensual voice :

' Wanna go to my place ? Yakumo is at Sarah's tonight , we're gonna be alone ..'

The boy , who was still caressing her chest , answered :

' I'm completely Allright …But You know I'll never force you if you don't want doing it tonight . I can wait .'

' That's so nice but you know , I want doing it tonight , with you … Because I'm so in love with you and because you're the kinder boy that I know ..'

' Thanks , sweetie .'

They break the cuddly and they enter into Tenma's house . 5 minutes later , the light of Tenma's room switch off …

The whole group stop spying on the couple and come back to their house . Eri's anger disappeared and looks like jealousy replace it ..

Laid on her bed , Eri was crying . She was so depress … Of course , she said before that she hated Harima , that he was just a bloody punk with future .. But she changed her mind . Maybe it was since the festival or maybe before , but she felt in love with him . The dance she shared with him was the best moment with a man she had in her whole life . Of course , he was bald but she find out a side of him who was hide .. A gentle side who made him became so cute .. But now it was over . He was dating Tenma , her stupid friend . How could she possibly still hang up with the whole group ? Harima will be here but the problem won't be this , the problem will be that Harima and Tenma will kiss in front of her , will cuddling in front of her . How could she hide this jealousy from now ? It was a no way case .. Tears were increasing and sadness too .

Author Note : Short chapter , I know .. I broke the date in 3 parts , it was too much . Anyway , the next chapter will come soon , so wait for it


	5. Chapter 5

**After the Date !**

The next morning , the only absent were Tenma and Harima . Itoko , who was worried because Harima didn't come back at home yesterday , quickly noticed his absence at the First hour who was one of her class . She wakes up and ask some attention to the whole class .

' So , Is anyone know where are Tsukamoto and Harima ?'

' Osakabe-sensei , don't worry about them . I can even told you that they are probably happier than we can thought ..'

' What are you implying Imadori-kun?'

' Ask Sawachika , Sensei .. She'll tell you the whole story !'

' Imadori ! You bastard !'

' Mikoto ! Calm down . Sawachika-san , what's this mess ?'

' I don't know how to explain it .. In fact , Harima and Tenma are ..'

But she is cut by the sudden arrival of the two concerned .. They try to infiltrate the classroom but they bump into a very angry Itoko .

' You two ! Why are you late ! I want explanation !'

' Sorry , but our English talk wasn't finish and I asked Harima-kun , I mean Kenji-kun to come to my place to finish it ..'

' Really ? I saw your English teacher this morning and there isn't any English talk for today !'

' Shit ..'

' In the corridor , right now ! and keep study on this exercise !'

' Yes , Sensei !'

Itoko and the new couple left , leaving the rest of the class alone . Eri takes advantage of Itoko's absence to take a chair and hit Imadori with it .

' You bastard ! I'm gonna learn you what happened to the one who are trying to humiliate me !'

Outside of the class …

' So , now give me the real reason ..'

' If Tenma and I were late this morning , it's because ..' but Harima blush before he could finish his sentence .

' It's because what , Harima Kenji ? Are you gonna tell me what happened , little brat ! '

' Stop it , please ! If Harima and I were late , it's because we had sex yesterday and we did it again this morning but it take much time and we missed our train ..'

' About it .. sorry . If I did it faster , We would be at time in School ..'

' No , Harima , don't feel guilty ! It's my fault too , It was my idea so ..'

' Stop it ! I don't want to heard if harima hasn't been faster or who had First this idea ! Now , I understand your lateness , so you are going to get back in class and work and above all , don't ever talk about your sexual life in front of me again !'

as they were about to going back in the classroom , she keep them in the corridor .

' But , I have to congratulate you . Harima , you finally date the girl you love . You have been long but you did it , good for you . About you , young girl , I hope that you care about Harima as much as he did about you , because you mean so much for him , but he surely told you last night ..'

' Ara , Itoko , that's so embarrassing !'

' You're so cute when you are blushing , Harima !'

'Stop it , Tenma ..'

' enough ! Sentimental pause is over ! Now let's go back to class !'

The rest of the lesson was quite good , but lots of people were watching at Harima and Tenma during it . Eri didn't do it because , she knew what happened yesterday . Tenma stole the boy she was in love with and then she had sex with him . If only she had the courage to confess to harima , she would be the one harima had sex with yesterday , and also the one Harima kiss …

As the bell rang , Hanai and Karen join the group of friends and they learned about the new cute couple . They started to ask some question about the last night but Harima and Tenma were tried to avoid them . At last , the whole discussion was about how cute they were .

' You are a very cute couple !'

' Thanks , Karen .'

Harima was holding Tenma's hand and the young girl , a little bit embarrassed , drop a soft ' Thanks' before kissing Harima gently . Everyone were moved by all this tenderness except Eri who was trying to hide her jealousy behind a veil of indifference .

' Aha ! I can see that yesterday date was more than great ..'

' we can say that , Hanai .'

' Our advice must have efficient ! I bet that you used them all , Tenma !'

' You're going to freaking out , but I used none of them !'

' Don't be so stunned , Miko-chin . Mine were the best so Harima do the whole job !'

' I didn't used yours , Imadori .'

' So , why the date has been so well ? You're both rookies , you don't know a thing about date !'

' Yes , Imadori is right , what happened ?'

' Oh that's so great ! Miko-chin agreed with me ! So you love me ! I knew it Miko-chin!'

But Mikoto hit him pretty hard .

' In your dream maybe but you haven't got any chance in the real life , ecchi , pervert !'

'Anyway , We shopped and we saw a movie .That's all .'

' What movie did you see ?'

' The last Spielberg . It's a great one .'

' Imadori-kun , let's go see it next week !'

' Forget it , Karen , He's still unconscious ..'

' But , Eri-chan , He still can heard what I am saying !'

' Ok .. I'll go with you ..Ichijou-chan .'

' Yes ! Thank you , Imadori kun !'

then the girl whisper to Tenma : ' I'll need your help again !'

' No problem , Karen-chan !'

Because of the noise , Imadori were awake ..

' What happened ?'

' You agreed to go on a date with me next week'

' Ichijou , I'm sorry but I think you were dreaming ..'

' Imadori-kun ..'

' You're the one who's wrong Imadori . Just look .'

And Akira play to Imadori what he said.

' Oh goodness .. Allright . A promise is a promise . Is Saturday ok?'

'yes !'

' Harima offer me this necklace too !'

'It's so beautiful !'

' Looks like the one this jewel store made , you know the one near the club ..'

' Oh yes , but These one are too expensive .. Nobody can afford them ..'

' You're wrong Imadori . I can .'

' yes but you're spoiled kid ..'

' Wait a minute . Are you talking about the shop near the Nekoneco' store ?'

' yes , Why ?'

' Because that was the place I've bought it to Tenma.'

' Impossible , It's the most expensive jewelry in Tokyo ! A simple necklace cost 10000 yens !'

' I've paid 15000 with the engrave , Mikoto .'

' What ? you mean you're rich , Harima ?'

' What do you mean Eri-chan ?'

' Forget about Eri .. What the hell is this engrave thing ?'

' They were a free slot on the necklace where an engrave can takes place so Tenma ask to add one .'

' Look !'

The girl took off the necklace and show the engrave .

' Love is blind , HxT ? I can understand why you ask to engrave HxT but for the First one , I cannot see why ..'

' Let's say that is our little secret between us ..' Answer the young girl , before she kiss her boyfriend .


	6. Chapter 6

**Changes and Jealousy**

The following days amazed everyone , teacher and classmate . Indeed , Tenma's influence seems to be very helpful for Harima . He was more and more integrate well and his grade were also better . Moreover the new couple succeed to bind the two former group of friends , who were before split . Karen enjoyed it a lot because , now , she was always with Imadori . She took advantage of this situation to increase her friendship with the young boy and was talking with him about Robots and some kids movies . She also tried to make him understand the feelings she has for him but every time she tried , he changed the subject . But she'll go on a date with him Saturday , so it doesn't matter .

Mikoto liked it too because she was able to find happiness too . Her friendship with Hanai become stronger . Arika and Eri-chan were the only one who wasn't find happiness : Arika because nothing bother her as long as she was staying with her 3 others friends . Eri-chan's reason was jealousy . She was trying to hide it but it was noticeable anyway . Everyone noticed it except Harima and Tenma , blinded by love .

The end of the day came . The whole group came back together . The discussion were various : Imadori was talking about Mikoto's breast but not for a long time . Hanai was talking about Yakumo , even if the others girls told him that she won't ever feel the same feelings . Karen was trying to talk about wrestling but the only one who were interest by it was Tenma . Sometimes , the young couple was taking advantage of the freedom to practice some hugging and kissing but they were always ended by some reproaches from the others .

This day , the monthly tests has been gave back , so the main topic of all the conversations were about them . As usual , Sawachika screwed up the Japanese's test and literature's but she saved the whole thing by obtaining more than 50 to the other . NB : In Japan , the test are grade on 100 The others succeed it , except Mikoto's Math test . Tenma and Harima succeed very well . That being said since they were dating and sleeping together every night , their grade increased . they even started to live a real couple life but unofficially of course .

In front of Tenma's house , the group were composed Eri , Harima , Tenma and Karen . But Tenma keep walking with the others .

' Tenma , you are arrived . Why did you keep walking with us ?'

' Karen , Thing is I don't sleep at home tonight..'

' Would you tell me something .. If I understand , you aren't sleep alone anymore ?' ask Eri , embarrassed with jealousy in the voice .

' Yes , answer Harima simply . That's perfectly normal for a couple to share these kind of moments . You'll see when you'll date someone .'

The young man embrace friendly the two girls still singles . Outright , Eri blush and Karen suddenly looks sad .

' Harima , do you think that one day , Imadori will notice that I have feelings for him ? We dated once .. So we should be like you right now .'

' Listen , I talked about it with him but he didn't told anything constructive . But I swear that I'm gonna do everything I can do to gather both of you together .' add Tenma .

' Moreover , I can tell you that if I were Imadori , I would be happy to go out with you . You're such a gorgeous girl .'

' Really ? You really think it , Harima ?'

' Of course you're .'

As Karen find a happy face again , Harima notice that Eri was depressing . So he ask Karen and Tenma to keep walking without them and took the young European girl apart .

' Don't tell me that you are also going to depress ?'

But Eri doesn't answer . So he embraces her . The young girl blush again .

' Come on , Tell me what is happening . I don't like seeing one of my friend sad .'


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes and Jealousy (Part 2 )**

' You consider me as a friend ?'

' Of course I do !'

' Harima , do you think ..'

' Yeah ?'

' Do you think that I am also gorgeous ?'

' Of course ! You're wonderfully clever and beautiful . I wonder why you haven't got a boyfriend yet ..'

' Thank you , that's sweet . But to answer you , I don't have a boyfriend because the ones who asked me out were only interest by my breast or the popularity I can give to them . None of them were really in love with me and there is another reason ..'

' Tell me .'

' There is a boy that I love . Even if our relationship began not very well , I finally understood that if I were so mad at him , it was because I was in love with him ..'

' Why don't you confess to him ?'

' Because he's already dating someone . Thing is this girl is one of my friend and he's already so nice with me even if we're just friends . So if I confess to him , it'll be an uneasiness between us and I don't want that .'

' I don't know what to tell you .. this situations seems to be very complicated .'

Then Eri looks at Harima tenderly and approve . They join the two others quietly . Harima understood that Eri was talking about him but he discovered that Eri was very nice toward the couple . She could confess to Harima but instead of that , she preferred keeping her friendship with him to avoid some trouble between Tenma and him . He discovered for the first time how it's painful to be stolen by one of your friend the love of someone . But he also discovered that the friendship who bound Tenma and Eri was so strong that jalousie was unable to break it . So , the young man took Eri by the waist . She suddenly felt embarrassed but didn't rejected Harima .

' Harima ! What is wrong with you ? Tenma would kill you if she see us !'

' She perfectly know that I won't ever cheat on her so don't worry ..'

' Harima , you know that you were the boy I talked about ?'

' Of course . But it won't disturb our friendship . I love Tenma and You . The way I express my love is different but it's deeply the same . You are important as her , understood ?'

' Right ..'

' So , I don't want see you depress again , ok?'

' Right , Harima-kun!' answer the young girl , laughing

They catch up with the other but Harima forgot that he was still holding Eri's waist . Moreover , Eri's head was put on Harima's shoulder . Tenma notices it and get mad .

' Hario .. Tell me something . Why are your hands around Eri's waist ?'

Then Eri and Harima break it and Harima hugs Tenma to calm her down .

' You're going to laugh . Eri looked kinda depress so I embraced her to comfort her ..'

' That's true . It really make me laugh . I've got another one for you : Tonight , you sleep on the sofa .' answer Tenma , coldly but still smiling at him .

' That's my flat ! And moreover , I told you that was only a friendly hugging !'

But Tenma isn't hearing him and keep walking . She drops a 'see ya' to the others . Eri smiles and laugh seeing Harima who is trying to calm Tenma down .

' Say , Karen , Do you want to crush at my place for tonight ? We have lot of homework for tomorrow and I live closer ..'

' Ok , but I haven't got any PJ ..'

' I'll spare you one ! Any other conditions ?'

' I'll need so advises to have Imadori .. You seems to be very attracted by Harima and I'm sure that you have some advises to gave to me ..'

' I'm not .. I'm wander why you are saying these kind of things ! Anyway , I'm gonna help you'

' Thank you so much !'

' First thing , you have to be more attractive , a little bit slutty .. With big breast like that , you have to show him the chance he could have !'

' Eri .. That's so embarrassing ..'

The two girls keep talking and Harima and Tenma are still fighting …


End file.
